


Servants of Magic

by Sunsinger



Series: McGill [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Sunsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of McGill history.  Right now, you may not understand exactly where it works but it comes into play within the next couple of chapters. If you haven't read McGill then it really won't a lick of sense to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servants of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Meri for betaing this for me.

The Servants of Magic  
by Sunsinger

Tuesday  
August 31, 1971  
Kingston-Upon-Thames

Aden frowned as son tossed and turned in his bed. Slipping into his room, he sat in the chair next to the bed. “Is something wrong? Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

.

Carmus sighed and opened his eye. “Yes, no, both I think. It’s different from learning here. . Here all my cousins are with me and it’s easier to understand things. Hogwarts…”

“I understand, we all feel that way but you’ve been waiting to see Hogwarts since you first found out about her. And tomorrow on the train you are going to meet so many new people and have so much fun. You will make some great friend and some great enemies. You will finish your seven years before you know and it and won’t be my small son anymore. You will change and become the wizard that will lead our family into a new age.”

“And what if I’m not, what if I fail and…”

“You are a McGill. We only do our best, even when it’s greater than us. Remember the lesson of Ainsmare. Do you remember that story, Carmus?”

Carmus turned over and smiled at his father. “Yes, but can you tell me it again?”

Aden smiled, “Well this story takes place many years ago, about a thousand years before the Great Cambion Merlin was even prophesied. In what is now called Scotland, we lived and in the eleventh year of Rion the Healer…

//||\\\

Thirtieth day of Dragon summer Eleventh year of Rion

Ainsmare sighed as he closed the eyes of the young girl. Another death. This plague had surfaced yet again. Yet it acted like no plague ever seen. Food, water, air… none of them were vectors. People, even twins, eating the same things, exposed to the same things, were different.

Mavelle knelt behind him. “Ain, she’s the third to die this morning. This… ‘plague’ is getting worse, much worse. This is the eighth wave, and all we know is that those who get it, stop wanting to live. Their magick weakens until they are little more than _meathach_. Daigh thinks he figured something out about the plague but…”

Ainsmare stood and waved his cousin towards the door. He hated these meetings but they were necessary if they were to get a handle on this disaster. “If it’s what I think it is, he may be right. Everything else hasn’t worked. Yet the risk, the risk of what could happen is ridiculous.”

“You mean petrifying.” She replied. “There is nothing to prove that it can happen but if there is a chance. There is a reason they sent us the ill. We use magick differently that most of the other clans. Healing is our specialty. We fix magick when it goes wrong but this magick must have gone terribly wrong. Perhaps it was an experiment that they were exposed to. We can’t even find a particular magick that it could be preying on. Ainsmare, you are Lord of this land even if you are not one of the Elders yet. I shouldn’t tell you this but I must tell you this. You know I have worked with many people even those across the waters. They too are suffering this plague. It isn’t just us. It’s everyone, all over the world. And it’s not just us the magickal folk; those who have only enough magick to live are also suffering. They die sooner than us so we aren’t sure how much worse they have it. This disease… I can’t understand it.”

Ainsmare hugged his cousin as they stopped outside the meeting hall, “Then my decision is easy. I will vote for Daigh’s plan, no matter what it may cost me or him.”

Ainsmare turned to open the door only to be stopped by his cousin who gripped his arm tightly. She sighed. “No, you do what you have to. No matter what it may cost this clan. We are all behind you, my lord, my great and beloved Lord.”

Ainsmare nodded and entered the meeting hall.

//||\\\

Thirty-Second Day of Dragon Summer

Ainsmare sat on a wool blanket in the center of the great hall, the vaulted ceiling arching high overhead with windows letting in the rising sun. In the north sat two elderly people, the man in dark grey shift and the woman in black. To the East, sat a boy and girl, he in a bright gold and her in a dark gold. To the south, two young adults, maidens both. He in red the color of rubies and she in a darker red of blood. In the west two adults, he is the pale blue of the sky and she is a rich blue of the waters. 

He did not know who Magick would choose but it was only proper to give her a choice of hosts. Each person in the circle had offered of their own free will, most had lost someone to the plague. Daigh had offered to take his place in the center but Ainsmare knew that he could not let that happen. Daigh was one of their more brilliant thinkers; if this failed then his people would need Daigh.

The braziers lit and glowed. Slowly Ainsmare released his magick to pool into the circle. The boundaries kept it from spilling out. On the boundary, each couple blended their energies to hold the barrier. He could feel his magick leaving his body. If this is the sacrifice necessary then so be it.

_I never said it was necessary but if you want to stop before it kills you, please do._

Ainsmare felt his magick weakening and stopped it. His magick roiled and tossed in the air. “Lady Magick, this plague… please. We have tried everything. We have lost so many and now we find out it is not just here but all over this beautiful world. What can we do?”

_Nothing. I am sorry that it causes pain to you but I am trying to fix a mistake._

“Although I am afraid of the answer, what mistake is that, my Lady?

_Your Lady, do you truly honor me as such?_

“Yes, our clan loves you. We are told even before we are born that Magick is everywhere, though we can never understand it totally, to try is a blessing.”

_You have heard what happened to the outpost of Atlantia, have you not? The stories remain and persist. You know have happen to Mu. You know what happed to Oste, do you not? In each case, the people perverted my power. Over and over I have spared humanity and my world, my other children have suffered. You are but the youngest of my children and yet you harm your siblings, you use my magick to try to destroy each other. This very world has suffered scars and deformation because of your wars. Perhaps I have made a mistake in weaving magick into you, perhaps I need to remove it and wait for a time when you deserve magick once more. It may be millennia upon millennia until you can receive it once more._

“Then the Plague is you destroying magick, destroying our ability to pass on magick, but it’s not only hitting us, there are those who do not require magick to live and they are dying.”

_My dear youngling, all humans require magick to live. Even those you think are magickless require it. Truthfully only a small amount of magick is needed but humans need magick._

“Then removing magick will kill us all.” Ainsmare sighed, covering his face, knowing that she would see his tears even if he didn’t show it. “My Lady, what sacrifice would appease you. What can I or any of my clan do to convince you to not take the magick from all of humanity. I would offer you anything.”

_Yes, this incarnation of humanity would be completely destroyed but I would preserve parts of you to remake humans. You say you would offer me anything. Would you offer me your life?_

Ainsmare didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

_Your beloved? Your lover? Your Daigh?_

Ainsmare’s heart clenched but he didn’t hesitate. “Yes, for like all my clan, he wishes to stop this.”

_What if I took that precious child in the east?_

“If that’s the price, then we’ll pay it. He and she knew the price before they took their position.”

_And what if the price is to serve me for ten thousand mortal years, to show me that humans do deserve my gift. To know that as my favor towards my youngest children swings, so will your clan. To keep the balance and sacrifice your soul and your magick to do so if required? Would you bind your clan to that measure?_

“Yes, with no doubt.”

_You would become their keepers, and you would know that in the end, if you fail, if they should not prove worthy, I will rip the gift from all who call you Lord._

“Yes.”

_Then let the bargain be struck. As I say, so mote it be. As my hands, as my servants, I bind your line and clan. Take back your magick and serve me faithfully._

Ainsmare did not move but carefully started to reel his magick back under his skin, but there was a change in it. It felt different. His magick had changed.

_Of course it is, as my servant, you need more skills to understand magick. I will not give you everything but I will give you the ability to examine magick like none other. To do so, you must stand outside of the Green, the Gold or the Steel magick. You have to be able to use it all and to use magick that belongs to none of the three ways. This is my gift to my servants; use it well to serve me. Listen for my voice, I will speak to you. Do not question me._

“Yes, Mistress, we are to serve.”

Ainsmare stood up on trembling legs. “Magick has spoken. Call the clan; let those who are traveling be told. I have bargained with Magick to stop the plague but there is a price that all the clan has to pay.

Daigh approached him as the last of the boundary wardens left the circle, wrapping one arm around his lord to support him. “My Lord, what happened?

“Magick happened. Do you know of Oste? Atlantia? Mu? Do you know their crime?”

“They violated magick, used it for the wrong purpose.” Daigh started them towards the high table which had been pushed against one stone wall. “It is said Magick turned against them but there’s no proof.”

“Daigh, she did. And you were right, something is wrong with Magick now. She is stripping humanity of their magick because she is tired of how we destroy, scar, and brutalize this world. To this end, she and I have made a deal, that our clan will become the Servants of Magick herself. We have ten thousand years to teach humanity to honor magick or she will take their magick. For our help, if we fail, she will destroy us first so we won’t have to fight the plague next time.”

Daigh moved him so they sat down on the table and sighed. “Magick is fair. At least we will not suffer helpless again. Cruel but fair. And what of those now sick?

A whisper floated towards their ears.

“I heard her. They will heal but how are we to teach them. We could start some schools but many people don’t learn in schools, they are needed to care for their families. It’s why magick is so different all over.” Daigh shook his head.

“Well, that’s why we don’t teach everyone. We teach the strongest and they teach others. We are the main source for Druids in these isles. They come to us for teaching, then go out and teach more. We have millennia to reach out to everyone. We need a plan. That’s why you are here, isn’t it, Daigh?”

“Yes.”

Ainsmare smiled wearily. “You know, you just said Magick is fair… it is also truthful. She has no need to lie.”

“Of course she doesn’t!”

“Hmmm, which is why I believe her. I have fulfilled my duty and she has called you mine.”

Daigh twisted, his tanned face flushing. “She what?!”

“Bond with me. My duty to the clan is fulfilled. There are three children with my blood running around.”

Daigh lowered his eyes, “Unfortunately, mine is not.”

Mavelle plopped down next to them. “Was wondering when he would approach you. If you have no objection Daigh, mine isn’t either. Give me two kids, twins and I’ll let you two raise them. I can make sure it’s twins.”

Ainsmare looked at his companion, his most trusted advisor. “Fine.”

“Good. You two kiss and make up while the rest of us get in touch with everyone. We’re linking scrying pools all over to the main glass which they plan to install on the east wall.”

“Mavelle, since you were listening in, do you think we can do this? Did I bind us to a foolhardy bargain? I… didn’t have time to consult the clan like I should have.”

“Ainsmare, we are clan. We have faced death and returned. We have traversed the world and dived into unknown magick. Can we fight for the future of humanity, for our gift? If you had failed to make the bargain, I would have you killed you myself and called on Magick to strike the bargain. It may be a little harder, but we are McGillis and we don’t let anything stop us. Do not dishonor us by doubting now. Besides, Daigh has his thinking face on. I think he figured out how we are going to win and we should all have faith in your mate, should we not?”

Daigh smiled. “Yes, yes you should. Ainsmare, answer me this. First, the clan is bound to honor Magick and to keep the balance between the Green and the Gold? That all who answers to the Lord of McGillis must always do their best to achieve this balance and listen to Magick herself? That at the end of the term, any who answers to this clan, will either be stripped of their magick in mercy or be rewarded with the continuation of human magick?”

“Yes. To all of that, yes.”

“Then Mavelle is right, I have plan and in the end, either most if not all of human magick will be stripped quickly and there will be no plague or we will prove that we are mature enough for Magick. My Lord, let’s address our people.”

//||\\\

Aden pulled the cover up on his sleeping child. “And that’s what being a McGill is, my son. Doing your best even if it means that we will fail.”

Names:  
Daigh - Fire  
Mavelle - songbird  
Ainsmare – great lord


End file.
